I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by MissFantabulous
Summary: Will smiled inwardly, recalling just how surprised he was when he felt her small, dainty hand slide into his... Then, cautiously, he had closed his hand over hers, silently praying that it was real. That she was real. Wemma one-shot songfic. Enjoy!


**A/N: **Hey guys! This idea has been stuck in my head since watching last week's episode. I hope all of you caught that little hand holding between Will and Emma seeing as that's what this story is mainly based around :P This is my first Glee fic, I wrote it in about 10 minutes, and it's not beta'd so I hope it's not too terrible. It's rather short, too, but hey, short Wemma is better than no Wemma right? :) Enjoy!

-Natalie

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

He knew he should have been concerned about Kurt. He knew he should have been focused on how terrible his student was feeling. But Will Schuester could only think of one thing as Kurt slowly, painfully crooned out the lyrics. Emma.

_Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man_

Will swallowed back a wave of tears. He thought about Emma and about her man... Her man who wasn't him.

"We had our chance, Will," she had told him.

He sighed quietly and closed his eyes in frustration. He had his chance with Emma and _he_ was the one who let her go. All because he was stupid, and childish, and let his sexual needs cloud his judgment.  
_  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Will leaned back in his chair, watching as tears slowly made their way down Kurt's face. Tears that had first appeared when they had been at the hospital on that first day.

When Emma had grasped his hand.

Will smiled inwardly, recalling just how surprised he was when he felt her small, dainty hand slide into his. At first, he thought he'd imagined it, as he had many times since she had first told him she was seeing someone else. Then, cautiously, he had closed his hand over hers, silently praying that it was real. That she was real.

_And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside_

He hadn't been sure how long they had sat there in silence, hands gently holding onto one another's, waiting for any word on Burt Hummel's condition. All he knew was that he had missed the feel of her hand in his, of her soft skin... He missed _her._

_It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

Brought back to the present by the band's buildup along with Kurt's tearful voice, Will bit the inside of his cheek, trying vainly to get his mind off of her.

Off of her smile, her laugh, her scent, the way her bangs flipped perfectly away from her face...

He closed his eyes again and swallowed back another wave of tears. Will was certain that he wanted Emma more than he had wanted anything else in his life, but he couldn't do anything about it now. She had Carl.

Carl, who was clean, and nice, and - Will had to admit - rather handsome. Will clenched his jaw roughly in frustration.

How had Emma done it? How had she gone so long pining after him and not doing anything about it, not acting upon her feelings? He constantly found himself wanting to burst into her office, sweep her up in his arms, and kiss her until she couldn't see straight.

But he knew that couldn't happen. Not anymore... not yet.

_Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Will smirked softly. He was pretty sure Emma had no idea just how amazing she was. Her self-proclaimed flaws were adorable and made Will love her all the more. His face contorted in slight disgust as he thought about how badly he had hurt her.

In a terrible series of decisions, he had overlooked Emma and her feelings and acted on impulse. It wasn't fair to her at all; in fact, he deserved to feel just as terrible as she had felt, moreso, even. He was repulsed with himself to say the least.

_She deserves to be happy_, Will conceded silently. He couldn't deny how happy she seemed now that she was with Carl, and for that, and that alone, he was grateful.

_And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

Again, Will was brought back to that blissful moment in the waiting room when she had bravely reached for his hand, not worrying about germs, or a certain dentist, or crossing any boundaries, or the thought that the last time they had held hands was months before, when everything had been so perfect, so new.

He had relished that moment with everything he had. He had tried to memorize every detail about her tiny hand, knowing that it could be the very last time he ever got to hold it - a thought that had him, at the time, pushing back tears of frustration and heartbreak.

Tuning back in to Kurt, Will licked his lips, releasing a long, drawn-out breath.

_I wonder how many times Carl has held her hand_, he thought miserably.

_Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand. _

Will literally felt like his heart was tearing at the seams as he listened to Kurt sing the closing lyrics of the song. Not only because the boy before him was so lost and clearly in so much pain, but because at that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was hold Emma Pillsbury's hand.


End file.
